Lembar Terakhir Inoue's Diary
by nika yukime azawa
Summary: Lewat buku diarynya, dia bercerita. Tentang cinta, dan realita kehidupan yang menyakitkan. Kini Inoue menutup lembaran diarynya. Inilah, lembar terakhir Inoue's Diary.. WARNING! Gajeness! Cerita asli dari author sendiri.


*tengok kanan kiri*

Yeah, Nika datang lagi! Dengan fict baru tentunya! Hehehe…

Ini fict Bleach pertama saia lho! Jadi maaf ya kalau jelek… T.T

Kita mulai saja deh…

Disclaimer: Kubo Tite.

--oo000oo--

Lembar Terakhir Inoue's Diary

--oo000oo—

Malam telah larut, namun aku masih terjaga di tempat tidurku. Suara hujan yang menghujam bumi, dan guntur yang menggelegar datang menemaniku. Disinilah aku, terpuruk sendiri dengan air mata berurai. Namun ku tetap bisu, lidahku terlalu kelu. Perlahan, ku gores kata demi kata di buku diary ini. Mengucapkan seluruh penat yang kemudian sedikit demi sedikit hanyut dan luruh.

Dear, diary…

Hari ini hatiku hancur, lagi… Aku tak tau mengapa aku masih bisa mencintainya, yang telah memberiku luka. Aku terlalu benci untuk menerima kenyataan. Diary, aku tau bahwa aku salah, karena telah menabur benih di ladang yang tandus. Hingga tak ada hasil yang dapat ku panen untuk seluruh jerih payahku. Huff… Diary, kini kau mau kan menjadi pendengar seluruh jenuhku? Inilah sebuah kisah tragis yang akan ku ceritakan di malam dingin ini…

--oo000oo—

Hari senin yang cerah. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 6.30 pagi saat aku baru memasuki kelas di Karakura Senior High School tercinta ini. Ya, suara riuh segera menyambutku karena teman-temanku yang ribut sendiri-sendiri.

"Pagi semua!" Ucapku sambil tersenyum lebar. Beberapa teman-temanku menyahuti. Dan aku pun segera duduk di bangku kesayanganku.

"Eh, Inoue. Antarkan aku ke toilet yuk?" kata Tatsuki penuh harap.

"Duh, aku ingin belajar dulu." kataku padanya. Dia sedikit kecewa saat aku mengatakan itu.

"Yah… please?"

"Tapi…"

"Pokoknya harus!" Dia pun menarikku untuk pergi bersamanya. Tak peduli dengan raungan protes dariku.

"Eh, Inoue. Kau mau ikut ke dalam atau mau nunggu di sini?" Tanya Tatsuki saat kami sudah sampai di depan toilet.

"Aku di luar aja deh."

"Ya udah kalo begitu. Jangan ninggalin aku lho ya!"

"Iya, tenang saja." Dia pun tersenyum dan meninggalkanku. Mataku pun jelalatan melihat ke arah gerbang sekolah, melihat-lihat siswa-siswi yang baru masuk sekolah. Ya, toilet ini memang punya jendela yang menghadap gerbang sekolah. Dan, bingo! Wajahku segera berbinar-binar saat melihat sosok yang baru saja memasuki gerbang. Pangeranku datang! Wah, senangnya dalam hati. Namun, what is that?! Dia bersama seorang cewek! Dan, tunggu dulu, bukannya itu Rukia? Teman sebangkuku. Aku segera lemas. Hatiku hancur. Hatiku bercampur antara rasa cemburu, sedih dan marah.

"Hoi! Pagi-pagi jangan ngelamun, non! Well, lagi ngliatin apa sih?" kata Tatsuki mengagetkanku.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok."

"Eh, itu bukannya Ichigo dan Rukia? Wah, mereka berangkat bareng tuh! Pasti ada apa-apanya nih! Ternyata, nggak cuma dikelas aja mereka deket, diluar kelas mereka ternyata deket juga ya!" cerocos Tatsuki dengan cepatnya. Hei! Tak taukah kau aku cemburu!

"Iya, ya. Mereka sangat serasi." kataku mencoba menutupi kepelikanku dan tersenyum terpaksa.

"Tapi kan mereka belum jadian. Yah, kita tunggu aja deh kabar selanjutnya. Well, balik ke kelas yuk!"

"Hayuk!" kami pun berjalan beriringan menuju kelas.

Hari ini pun aku lalui dengan perasaan kalut. Ya, apalagi Ichigo semakin dekat saja dengan Rukia. Hei, Ichigo. Do you know if I love you? I believe not. Haha... miris aku melihat diriku yang jatuh cinta padanya tapi tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Teman-temanku mulai bertanya, kenapa hari ini aku terlihat sedikit murung. Huff... tak taukah kalian aku patah hati? Tentu saja nggak! Bodohnya aku. Saat pelajaran terakhir, pelajaran sejarah, aku pun menyikut sedikit Rukia. Ya, kami sebangku.

"Ehem... Rukia, apa benar kau pacaran dengan Ichigo?" kataku setengah berbisik.

"Apaan sih." katanya sumringah. Munafik banget sih!

"Tadi pagi kayaknya aku ngliat kau dan Ichigo berangkat bersama."

"Eh, apaan sih? Aku tuh nggak ada apa-apa tau sama Ichigo."

"Ada apa-apa juga nggak pa-pa kok." kataku menggoda. Sungguh, aku sakit banget waktu mengatakan itu. Kami pun mengobrol setengah berbisik, dengan topik Ichigo tentunya. Uh, pedih... Rukia, kalau kau tau aku suka Ichigo gimana ya reaksimu?

Dan saat pulang pun tiba. Sungguh, aku tak mau melihat semua ini! Aku benci! Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri yang melihat kejadian ini! Dengarlah, Ichigo dan Rukia pulang bersama! Lagi! Well, aku bener-bener nggak bisa nerima ini semua. Aku pun segera pulang kerumah dan mengurung diri di kamar hingga saat ini. Menangis, meraung, frustasi...

-oo000oo--

Dear, diary...

Sungguh, aku tak ingin menerima semua kenyataan pahit ini. Terlalu sakit. Mungkin benar kata hatiku, aku harus melupakannya. Berbahagialah dia dengan cintanya. Diary, hari ini, kau akan menjadi saksi atas janjiku. Aku, akan menutup lembar cinta ini dan mengubur dalam-dalam puing-puing hati ini. Karena ku tak mau lagi terlukai. Selamanya...

--oo000oo--

**FIN**

--oo000oo—

*pudung di pojokan*

GAJEEE!!! Huff… gajenya diriku sebagai manusia. =.=

Well, ini sebenarnya cerita asli author, jadi maaf ya kalau kurang menjiwai karaker. *ditendang*

Ripiu ya? Ya? Ya? *puppy eyes**kabur*


End file.
